boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Land of Melody and Mayhem
The Land of Melody and Mayhem (abbreviated LOMAM) is Malaak Graves' planet in the Medium. After entering through his first gate he found his home in a giant fish-bowl inside of a stadium, it was easy for him to reach his second gate by STRONG leaping through it. The landscape is a massive super-city with many neon and spot-lights covering the buildings, the only area void of such light is a large cathedral like super-structure on the axis of the planet. The consorts are Facebeasts and the Denizen of the land is Schöpfer. Terrain LOMAM is covered in a tight sprawl of massive urban skyscrapers, each covered in masses of neon-signs, walkways and wires. The streets below are a-choke with smoke from the different buildings and abustle with noise as the Facebeasts play their music. The sheer amount of light being emitted from the planet is enough for it to be visible from the other planets across the medium, its color shifting as it turns. Its massive light and noise pollution make it painful to stay in without being used to the noise or at least having ear protection. During the reign of Schöpfer the people were forced to play his war-games and the streets were turned into a live war-game as underlings flooded the streets. Inhabitants The land's original inhabitants are the Facebeasts, Malaak first saw them when he entered the Medium as several were watching his hive from the other side of the fish-bowl that surrounded his hive. They have an inability to speak but are able to mime expressions using their ability to crudely copy the faces of the person their speaking to. They saw Malaak as the Wise One and quickly brought him to one of the larger skyscrapers, its lobby containing a large mural depicting Malaak defeating Schöpfer and bringing the true music back to the people of LOMAM. After the arrival of Zerstörer the Facebeasts refused to play music or leave the ruins of the buildings, they would only show crude upset faces from there on, refusing to copy anyone else's appearance anymore. History The Land of Melody and Mayhem was first a bustling city where the Facebeasts would play their music and celebrate their longevity, their days spent together in happiness. They built their cities higher and made their lights brighter in celebration. When The Trolls first started entering the session and the denizens were created, Schöpfer grew from the noise and light. He began by enslaving the Facebeasts and making them play his tune. He created many foe-Facebeasts to distill mistrust among the people as he forced them to create a superstructure in his name. The superstructure was a massive black cathedral that stood against everything the Facebeasts deemed right. It had no light shining against it and was bathed in dark, that was where Schöpfer took his throne and from there turned LOMAM into a war-zone for his pleasure. As Malaak fought his way through the gates towards his Denizen he encountered several foe-Trolls, half created and weak versions of true Trolls. Having made his way through the final gate on the verge of the final battle he fought against a foe--REDACTED- that was as close to the true -REDACTED- as possible. Unable to defeat him he spoke to -REDACTED- and told him about Schöpfer's lies. In rage -REDACTED- killed Schöpfer and then killed himself for not being the true -REDACTED-. Malaak was then healed by the Facebeasts as they tore down Schöpfer's cathedral. After that they celebrated with Malaak on the eve of the final battle. Category:Worlds Category:BoxedInn Lands Category:BoxedInn Locations